


Breaths

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths

It was dark, but not at the same time. He could feel the sunlight through the window, the sunbeams licking at his flesh and the warmth of it making his body feel relaxed and cozy. There was also a slight breeze that would pass through the window raking through his hair and making him close his eyes at the sweet caress of it. He blinked a few times, then he knew it was time to rise up from the cushioned chair. He grunted from getting up from the seat and felt around the space for his cane. When he found it he walked little steps to ensure that he wouldn't fall over unseen items either on the floor or around the area.

Soft breathing on the other side of the room broke his concentration and he followed the sound with his cane and making sure to be extra quiet.

When he felt the mattress against his thigh he stopped his moving and closed his eyes, enjoying the steady breath of his subordinate. He leaned in close and put his ear to her inhalation and exhalation and he swore he heard her take an unusual intake of breathe like one of surprise. He quickly stood straight away from the woman, thinking that he had awoken her and began to feel disappointment that he would have to stop his admiration of each sign of life. There was silence and he couldn't hear her deep breathes and worried that maybe she couldn't breath. The worriment ended when she took another deep exhale through her mouth and he was relieved.

He owed her for. He owed her a lot. The scars that she had held on her body were from him and him alone. Because of him she had to endure some pain. Her devotion had cancelled out the pain and worst scars marred on her body however; she would follow him even to the depths of hell. What a strange woman.

He reached out to her and felt that a strand of her blond her had come on her face; he brushed out of the way. Still deep in thought.

 _'Not only her'_ , he thought, _'others too'_. He owed feeling legs also and looked forward to the day of arrival for his knight, which wouldn't be for longer.

First, he would make sure his queen was breathing safe and sound; and relish any sign of life she would give off.


End file.
